the search for a cure
by TomekSpaghetti
Summary: humphrey has birthday and kate is died but not died but smierc kliniczna and garth and humphrey must find the cure
1. dead but not dead

one day kate was fucking humphrey on peninsula of jaroslaw Kaczyński.

kurdupel was angry and killed kate but not killed but smierc kliniczna.

humphrey said what the fuck

garth come shout: humphrey wtf ar you doing

when humphrey licking peninsula jaroslaw kaczynski shot him with a minigun

garth said: wtf are u doing kurdupel

Kaczyński minigun and he scored Garth garth but dodged. Kaczynski was surprised and ran away. kade later took to the hospital and the doctor said, cure but for $ 4 million

when they were waiting Humphrey started playing geometry dash. when he went madness stereo for the first time in his life he shouted oh fuck amazing and started throwing chairs

garth shouted moron calm down, but Humphrey threw a chair at him and garth died but not died but śmierć kliniczna

the doctor came in and said: ok ok morons find the cure in the north southern Mexico on the border with Canada and Africa are some medicines one is in Mexico second in Cambodia in spain third and fourth in Siberia.

doctor: you have to go in the same order as I said, but do you consider because in Russia will have to overcome the singer of rosyjskie wilki who called ap fat boy. in spain will be to overcome sean mccarthy very dangerous and criminal thick. of Cambodia and Mexico I do not know anything. I'll give you my faggio and now I invite you to the living room tattoos I have to show you something

Humphrey and garth went to the tattoo parlor and the doctor showed them a tattoo with the inscription faggio "They wanted a tattoo?" I asked "yes" they said. after 15 seconds they got cool tattoos. He added Mr. Doctor: GO now faggio. see you soon.


	2. preparations

Humphrey and garth went to the store to get ready. they found faggio had mentioned Dr. and guns and chips. there was even a new car zentorno and a voucher for a free coffee at mcdonalds.  
garth said: what weapons you take

Humphrey said: knife and sniper

garth said: I take of a grenade launcher, grenades, Molotov, rpg, ak-47, M4, Glock, Mingun and 50 million tons of c4

Humphrey said about you know yesterday I went back on track

garth said, wow I did not know how to go back on track, and you have all the coins?

Humphrey: I have no no, do not laugh at me

garth: hahaha

Humphrey got on faggio and then got there garth and Humphrey leads faggio. after a while Humphrey left the store smashing doors and two bins.

garth: it was very hardcore

Humphrey: I agree with that

 **5 hours later,**

garth and Humphrey left already jasper and were heading towards the airport in los santos because there Humphrey set his GPS.

garth: idiot, Ottawa is the airport

Humphrey: but in los santos never been and want to see after that wants to ride high on my faggio

garth: This is not your faggio

Humphrey started to cry

a few hours later garth and Humphrey were already at los santos

garth: See, there goes CJ

Humphrey: who is cj

garth got heart palpitations and said: idiot, how can you not know who it cj? This celebrity star gta

Humphrey said ok, let's go further

humphrey i garth rode by los santos and after a while they were at the airport but there were traffic jams and waiting for it 30 minutes.

as ended plugs garth and Humphrey ran to the airport and jumped on the wing of the plane because they did not have a ticket and they began to fly to Mexico


	3. trip to mexico

Garth and Humphrey flew to Mexico by air. After a moment they landed at the terminal and threw out the luggage that you had zdzisia.

Garth said "give these luggage fast hurry up !"

Suddenly he had a doctor

Doctor: you are in this mexico city soon rumored boss some gang has one or two parts of the drug FAST !

Humphrey said: quickly because we will not have the whole drug is kate die for clinical death

Garth has gone ok ok you have to hurry but first we have to eat pizzas in mcdonald and find hotel

Humphrey and Garth went to the nearest mcdonald, 10 light years away from the terminal, took them 4 seconds and when they entered the center they noticed there was no one and suddenly realized that it was long after midnight.

Then they left mcdonald when suddenly garth was almost shot and hit in the left arm by the m16 gun good rifle which is strong

"Ayaj" shouted garth

"What" the humphery said

"Why they shoot see"

"It's the gang boss who said this fucking doctor."

After a moment, they realized that the gang war broke out before them ! There were two gangs strong and powerful and fired m16 glocks and other weapons. Then they noticed the gangster stand out was probably the boss of this stronger gang and he noticed them and shot !

After a while they rushed behind him in the pursuit but he escaped very well and successfully steal the ferari from some Negro and escaped him but garth and humphrey magged the faggio and chased him on the faggio almost knocked him off but he escaped but he fell into a ferarim in a residential building and fled The windshield on the other end of the map.

Garth and humphrey took the faggio and chased him to get to him after they took the gun and told garth "give us a cure!"

"No," said the boss and then threw the gas soaking that they fell asleep and he took them to his hideout


	4. escape to albuquerequequequequequequeque

humpyey and garth were kidnapped by the Mexican cart gang leader mafioso idiot idiot and he threatened them with kills because clinical death in deth

and humpyey said "not you moron you will not kill kate because clinical death and in general I will give you a medicine"

Garth said, "Well, give me the fuck

and this bos said

"not soon as you shut up, it is not death, it is you and dick"

humpi and garth shut up, and he gave them a pen with a fidgetter

gangsta mofjozo says "you have to write what you want because if you talk, I will make a clinical death will be kate litter"

"ok ok a le what do you want from kate ty kutaphonie" humnphrey made a name for life

mafiozoz debil debil went se in pizzas and turned on the museum

and it was a trap of imrpez and belka because my ears hurt because loudly this music is so idea wolves

"ha will kill you pedals now," says the cartel man mafjozo bos

and then he aimed his gun a good powerful glock pistol in the head gart and shot but he did not shoot and gart him kopnol in egg balls

and then the mafjozo accident and accident at work and the accident died because he shot himself in a tooth and went to fish in Mexican Argentine Brazilian in Panama Bralilia

they were then looking for a flat and looked for a flat and found the ingredients to cure the medicine and shouted on the phone to the garth doctor:

"we have ingredients one of the few to remedy what now and got killed mafjjozo gangster carton boss on the third level manufacture."

a lesson

"imagine that this cabinet is falling on you" humprey odp. no

they got on the faggio and fled hen far to the summer resort and flew to the albuquerequequequequequequequequequequequeque


	5. pentakil man dangerous man huntin

after 3 weeks humpri and garth reached on faggio to alberquequequequequqequqequq and found the hotel herobrine'a which was in herobrine and cool breakfast in the hotel humpri and garth in the room to find drunk old person gartha and he sie then wanted to kill but humphri gave him in morde and said

\- don't kill sie you prick because you must new level in surveyor line to finish-

the old drunk said:

\- ok great I could hear it that you were searching for the medicine because kate shoe of notes died shoe clinical death

\- either cool it - is saying garth

\- give us the medicine - is saying humprio

\- not because you must bring me the beer żuberka good - an old man is saying

humpri he went for the beer and came gave

\- the thanks but I don't have a medicine because has them dangerous mafjozo pentakill man - an old drunk is saying gartha and is diving head first into the bathtub

\- about you for rubbish probably killed himself - said garht to humpiego

\- walk people after of it pentakilla but możę it to be dangerous rally decide the e si mordeczko - answered humpson

they left the hotel through the balcony and humprek he died but didn't die but clinical death

haha it was affected by a joke unfortunately

both got on on fagigio and are going are going are going are going are going reached

they were in front of such a big building as old as the school krzysztofa supposedly there was pentakill man so it is necessary very much to find him

they entered to the building but after a moment on gart a miss fell and killed him

haha joke

and then they entered a gymnasium and found the large back with the inscription medicine on clinical death but you guarded this back seba from w-f

next chapter will be

* * *

 **sory for long not chapters be to this** **I hope that it appealed leave the little hand up and much of positive thumbs up under this film**


End file.
